


Pink Topaz

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Begging, Cockslut!Hongjoong, Come Swallowing, Dom!San, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Just gets mentioned i guess but not really graphic, M/M, and hitting, because yes bitch yES, but then... yeah, but very minimal, some slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: San fucks Hongjoong’s filthy, cock-hungry mouth.





	Pink Topaz

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that summary is very straightforward
> 
> Ahem anyway the title is just,, super random ahdhsh i just saw the prettiest pink topaz ring on tumblr and fell in love !!! :—(

Hongjoong, with every fibre of his being, fucking hates San. He hates it so much, how San knows how to push his buttons, make rolls and rolls of heat and  _ desire _ course through him without even doing much. San knows the effect that he has, and  _ god _ he uses it to his advantage every single fucking time.

 

He’s playful, teasing—he acts like a naughty little shit as he riles Hongjoong up, and then he squares up like he’s fifty feet tall when he’s scolded for it. And Hongjoong? He  _ shrinks _ like he doesn’t know how to assert his authority, like he hasn’t had years of practice to know exactly how. Suddenly, his brain turns to useless mush and all he can care to think about is  _ cock.  _ San thinks it’s funny. It’s cute, really, seeing his hyung act all cock-hungry.

 

When Hongjoong’s all hot and bothered from all the teasing, San pulls away and makes him beg for it. He loves that shit, loves seeing their leader, his  _ hyung _ look at him pitifully,  _ pathetically, _ and, in a shy voice, ask for cock. Hongjoong’s cute like that, already on his knees, wide eyes looking up and pink pretty lips pleading for even just a taste.

 

“But you scolded me for teasing,” San says, a mocking pout on his face. “You said I shouldn’t do that. So that means you shouldn’t get  _ this,” _ he runs a hand on himself through his jeans, watches Hongjoong’s mouth water, eyes hungrily following the fingers that trace the line of his length, “either.”

 

That’s more than enough to make Hongjoong take back everything he said. It’s humiliating, but he knows San loves seeing his flushed cheeks and the tears that roll down them.

 

“No, no, please, I’ll be good, so  _ good.  _ Please use my mouth,” Hongjoong pleads.

 

Well, how can San say no to that? He pretends to ponder it at first, though. Make his hyung beg some more. It’s just  _ so _ cute. His hyung has always been so pretty, but  _ this _ hyung—their strong, dependable leader, begging to be used like a toy? With  _ that _ mouth?  _ Fuck.  _ Absolutely breathtaking. He’s even prettier when he’s full on sobbing on San’s lap. What a pathetic thing. He’s perfect.

 

San says yes eventually.  _ As long as you do all the work, _ he says, in a bored tone. He doesn’t even look at Hongjoong. He’s on his phone pretending to be busy until he hears the next sob and plea.

 

Another thing San loves is when Hongjoong fights for attention. Hongjoong would always try to put on a show, bat his eyelashes prettily, slowly pull off San’s dick to replace his mouth with his hands because he knows how much San loves his dainty fingers, and then go back in to deepthroat him out of nowhere. But San likes to ignore him then, trying not to smile in amusement as Hongjoong huffs in frustration and doubles his efforts.

 

His hyung would always suck his dick a little harder, choke himself on it a little bit. He gets really messy, but San only spares him a second-long glance.

 

Hongjoong, attention-seeking little shit, whines pathetically around the dick in his mouth. He can’t take it—he’s being good for Sannie and for what? A  _ glance,  _ and nothing else? He’s working so hard, and he  _ knows _ he’s doing so well—

 

“Is that the best you can do?” San asks. He makes Hongjoong pull away from him to give him a light smack on the head. _ “That’s  _ giving head to you?”

 

He loves making his hyung cry. Poor, pathetic hyung.  _ So cute. _

 

Hongjoong openly sobs before him.  _ Cute. _

 

San complains and pushes him around a little more (hits him more, pats his cheek demeaningly,  _ slaps _ him) before he sighs in exasperation, standing up from his seat. “How can you be so cock-hungry and not know how to suck dick properly? You said you’re going to be good but I’m not impressed at all.”

 

He watches Hongjoong hang his head in shame, before he reaches out to tangle his fingers in his hyung’s hair. He starts off soft, just rubbing a thumb soothingly on Hongjoong’s scalp, before he tugs roughly.

 

“Can’t even look at me,” he snarls, then smooths it over with a smile. “But it’s not like you’re worthy, huh? think you’re good enough to meet my eyes,  _ hyung?” _

 

Hongjoong whines in response, fighting the hand on his hair as he tries to lower his head, but stops when San tightens his hold. When he looks back up, San’s expression is soft.

 

“Is this what hyung wants?” San asks, eyes innocently wide, one hand holding his dick close to his hyung’s quivering lips and the other holding his head in place. “This is what hyungs wants, right?” Hongjoong’s mouth waters and he struggles to find his words, but comes up with nothing. “If hyung doesn’t answer, he doesn’t get anything.”

 

“W-want,” Hongjoong whispers, voice shaky.

 

“What does hyung want?” San asks again, wicked amusement glinting in his eyes. “This?” And he presses the tip against Hongjoong’s bottom lip. The reaction is instantaneous: Hongjoong moans, loud and unashamedly, but doesn’t dare try to take him in his mouth. It’s not his place, not anymore. He’s already been robbed of that right when San started expressing his disappointment in him.

 

San smiles so wide that his eyes crinkle at the corners. His hyung is so  _ cute _ . It’s so fun to play with him. It’s so fun to  _ break his mind. _

 

“This, hyung?  _ This?” _ San taps the head of his dick teasingly on his hyung’s lips, then rubs it back and forth to smear precum. Hongjoong helplessly tries to chase it, stupidly darting out his tongue to lick. His head is pulled back roughly as a result. San shakes his head and tuts disapprovingly. “Does hyung think he deserves to taste?”

 

“No,” Hongjoong sobs, fat tears pitifully rolling down his flushed face. “Please, Sannie, I need—“

 

“Oh,  _ you _ need?” San cuts him off, tone biting. He scoffs. “Of course, all hyung ever thinks about is himself.” He clicks his tongue, “And you have the nerve to look sorry right now.”

 

San lets out an exasperated sigh before he fists at his cock, giving it a stroke before turning his attention to the head. He cups and circles his palm around it, hissing, then drags his fingers down his length where he closes his fingers into a tight ring at the base. Then, he slides his cock into Hongjoong’s mouth, guiding the older boy’s head  closer until he’s fully seated inside. San hums affirmatively when the older boy doesn’t make a move. He pulls out excruciatingly slow, watching the string of saliva connecting his cock and his hyung’s pretty lips.

 

Hongjoong’s eyes are glassy, and he only snaps out of his trance when San lets out a cruel laugh. He feels humiliation creep up into him without even knowing why.

 

“Did you really think I was actually gonna fuck your face?”

 

_ “Sannie _ —”

 

San pushes his cockhead between Hongjoong’s lips, stroking himself slowly and teasingly before he speeds up to chase his release. Normally, wouldn’t even let his cock near his hyung, but he’s feeling quite merciful tonight. He lets Hongjoong lick at his slit too, lets the older boy swirl his tongue around the head with a moan.

 

“You want Sannie in your mouth, hyung? Want Sannie to fuck his cum down hyung’s throat?” This makes Hongjoong  _ reel,  _ cute little hands reaching up to clutch desperately at San’s thighs.

 

San lets out a shaky breath, fucking into the warm wet heat of Hongjoong’s mouth even as Hongjoong gags around him. San holds onto his head with both hands and pulls him flush against his hips at every hard, unforgiving thrust.

 

“Ah, hyung is so cute,” San moans _. “Hyung is so cute, _ it makes me wanna _ —ah— _ cum down his throat.” He feels Hongjoong whine around his dick. He smirks. “But hyung doesn’t deserve that. Hyung’s been very bad.” He pulls out and fists at his cock, teeth gritted. “Hyung just has to be contented with cum on his face.”

 

But Hongjoong isn’t having it. He grabs at San’s hips and swallows him down, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks.

 

_ “Ah,  _ hyung, no—” San releases his hold on himself as he weakly tries to push him away, but this only makes Hongjoong swallow him down to the base. “Hyung, s-so  _ naughty!” _

 

Hongjoong doesn’t relent. He looks up to meet San’s eyes through his lashes, blinking innocently. San’s self-control eventually snaps, and he stops trying to push the older away as he nears his release, instead fucks into the welcoming heat. And it feels good,  _ so good, _ Hongjoong’s mouth so warm and inviting, his throat so nice and soft, the perfect place to fuck into, the perfect place for cock.

 

When San comes, he pushes his hyung’s head flush against his hips with both hands until he’s milked dry. Hongjoong chokes in surprise, but he gets over it quickly, now focusing on swallowing around San’s cock.

 

San stands still for a moment, panting. He clicks his tongue, but he’s smiling adoringly. “Naughty hyung _. _ ”

 

But Hongjoong just smiles dazedly, resting his head on San’s thigh, eyes glassy and unfocused, looking very content. He hums, closing his eyes, revels in the feeling of San’s fingers carding through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lazlozuli) | [twt](https://twitter.com/lazlozuli)


End file.
